The Sting of the Past
by dustytiger
Summary: Jimmy gets a call from Kim while trying to patch things up with Brooke telling him she's in trouble. He soon realises his gambling problems have put the woman he loves at risk. Can he find her in time, or will Brooke shoot him first?
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: The Sting of the Past (part 1 of 5 +epilogue)  
AUTHOR: trista groulx aka dustyiger  
RATING: T PG-13 same as the show  
DISCLAIMER: these characters are not mine, i have lovingly borrowed them, and will make no money from this fic, they belong to their creator, NBC and the actors and actresses who portray them i also do not own the trademark of Starbucks, please don't sue all you'll get is debt!  
TIMELINE: after Bobby dies, and Jimmy sues for custody of Joey  
SUMMARY: Jimmy gets a call from Kim while trying to patch things up with Brooke telling him she's in trouble. He soon realises his gambling problems have put the woman he loves at risk. Can he find her in time, or will Brooke shoot him first?  
AUTHOR's NOTES: This came from be after having a dream about being trapped, for whatever reason it made me think of Jimmy and Kim so here's what my brain came up with. I am trying my hand at suspense so bare with me. This fic is done, I'm just editing the other parts so I will NOT leave you hanging you'll get an end; promise.

"Jimmy," said the voice on the other end of the phone. "I'm in trouble. Please help me."

He knew it was Kim; he had the first time she had called. But he had ignored it because he was in the middle of trying to work things out with his new wife Brooke. After the third time her name popped up on his caller ID he knew something was wrong, and despite all of Brooke's objections he answered him.

"Kimmy?" he said. "What's wrong?"

"Dammit Jimmy!" yelled Brooke. "She calls and you drop everything! This is what I have been trying to tell you for the last hour! I always come in third after Joey and your ex-wife. I get that Joey comes first, always, but I can't come in after your EX-wife!"

"Brooke, not right now," Jimmy almost begged. "Kimmy's in trouble."

He knew just by the sound of her voice that she was in real trouble. This wasn't some ploy, there was something seriously wrong. He knew it was also not something with Joey. He and Kim had not been on good terms since he had started proceedings to get custody of Joey. He had regretted it after her realized how hard she had taken Bobby's death, and thought the damage was done. But now she was calling him when she was in trouble, and there was still hope for them, and he felt guilty about having lead Brooke on, again.

She slapped him. "I'll be upstairs when you want to talk. If you go after her I'm gone for good this time."

"Brooke this isn't choosing Kim. She's in trouble, something is wrong, and who else can she go to help her now that Bobby is gone?" He was didn't even get through the first part of the sentence before she was gone.

She stormed up the stairs, leaving Jimmy slightly stunned for a moment. He heard a small sob from the phone. He had never heard anything like that come from Kim before. She had always been strong, and that was what had made everything so difficult between them. Now he knew all he wanted was to help her not only get out of whatever she was in, but he also wanted to help her heal from the death of her best friend. He knew he would have to find her before that could happen.

"Kimmy, I'm here," Jimmy assured her. "Where are you?"

"I don't know. There was this guy, and I thought he was all right, and then he just turned on me. He left me in a cab with an older man, and then he brought me somewhere and I'm locked in a closet."

"Where do you last remember being?"

"The Starbucks a couple blocks from home. He drove me like five or ten minutes away going away from my place."

"I'll find you Kimmy. Did he-?" he wasn't even able to say it. It would hurt too much if he knew that someone had do that to her.

"No. But he might come back and I don't know what he'll do to me. I have no idea what's going on. Please find me, I'm scared."

"I'll find you Kimmy, I promise. I'll stay on the line with you until I do."

"My phone is going to die. I'll call you when I need you."

"All right, I love you."

"I love you too."

He put his cell phone back in his pocket, and ventured up the stairs. He knew Brooke was going to be angry, but Kim needed him. She was the mother of his son, and he couldn't let her down. He was glad that Brooke had gone upstairs and had not heard him tell Kim that he loved her. It just felt like the right thing to say at the time; he knew deep down inside it was the truth. He had never really stopped loving her.

He went into the room he had once shared with Brooke. She had her suitcase on the bed, and was re-packing the items she had taken out the night before after they had made up. He looked at her, whatever he had felt the night before wasn't there before. He knew it was because he knew his heart really did belong to Kim. She looked up at him, fire in her eyes, as she tried to hold back tears.

"So?" she asked. "Kim calls and you have to go running."

"She's in real trouble," he explained, knowing it was in vain. "I need to help her."

"What, she's horny and can't find someone who isn't her ex-husband to warm her up?"

"Don't talk about her like that!" he snapped. Part of the reason he was so angry was because she was in real trouble, but another part was because he didn't like when people talked about her like that; that wasn't who she was.

"See you do still love her!"

"I always will. She gave me Joey, and right now he could lose his mom, and dammit I'm not about to let that happen! She's in real trouble, and I have to find her. You're a cop you could help her; help me find her."

"Like hell I will! I bet she's at her apartment right now in some cheap black lingerie waiting for you to break through the door and save her. She knows we are working things out and she can't let you go."

"She's not at home! How could she possibly know what happened last night? As far as she knows you still want to shoot my dick off. She's somewhere else, someone kidnapped her. I have to find her, and I will with or without your help."

"I swear Jimmy if you go after that woman I'll never come back here. This is your last chance. I'll know where your loyalties lie. Jimmy Doherty you're not worth the jail time if I were to shoot you."

Jimmy sighed. "I need to help her. She's Joey's mother. I'm sorry Brooke."

He ran down the stairs, and got in his car. He needed to find her. Brooke sighed, and followed him down the stairs. She wanted to see where he was going. She still didn't trust him, and if he went toward Kim's she'd know she was right. After everything he pulled with her she still felt something for him, and wasn't ready to let him go.

She followed Jimmy, but stopped when he passed Kim's apartment complex, while Jimmy kept going. She knew he would end up there. He was probably going to pick up something up before going in to visit her. She decided to cut to the chase, and have a talk with Kim herself. She was sick of having to share her husband with his ex-wife, she was going to deal with her once and for all. Once she was done with her Kim would never want to look at Jimmy again.

Another tenant was leaving so she was able to slip inside. It didn't take her long to find the apartment she was looking for. She then knocked on the door. She was surprised when she didn't get an answer. She knocked again, and when she still didn't get an answer she started to hit the door with her palms so that it would be louder. She did that in the field and usually it would get a response.

"You got the wrong place!" a young female voice yelled, very timidly.

"Let me in!" she yelled. "Kim I know you're in there!"

"Kim's out tonight. Please go away."

"Bullshit!!"

The fourteen year old babysitter was terrified. Kim had told her she wasn't expecting anyone that night, and not to open the door for anyone. She didn't babysit often, and it was the first time she had watched Joey. He was in bed, but she knew it wouldn't be for long if this woman kept it up.

"I'm gonna call the cops!" she said, hoping her voice wouldn't crack.

"I AM the police now open this door and let me in!!"

Brooke was sure that Kim was in there, and didn't believe the voice on the other end was really some scared kid. She wouldn't put it past her to pretend to be the sitter. She was going to tell Kim what she thought about her if she had to beat on the door all night. She knew Joey was inside, and despite how much she cared for the little boy, she couldn't let Kim use him that way. She continued to bang on the door.

"Kim's not here! Just go away!"

"Not until you open the damn door for me!" Brooke knew she was being irrational but she didn't care, she needed to give Kim a piece of her mind.

She then heard a small voice. "Mommy?! What's going on?" Joey sniffled.

She was right, Kim was home. "Let me in right now!" she yelled, now almost slamming against the door.

Inside the babysitter was fumbling for the phone. When she saw Joey come out of his room in tears. It broke his heart to see him like that. She wondered what kind of person would scare a little kid like that.

"Your mom's not here right now buddy. I'm gonna call the police then I'll call your Mom and ask her to come home, is that okay?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "The police will make that person go away."

She dialed 911 and explained what was going on. She was asked to stay on the line and that she might have to talk to the police about what had happened. She wished she knew what was going on, and why someone was trying to break down the door while she was there alone with a seven year old who just wanted his mother.

End Part 1


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: The Sting of the Past (part 2 of 5 + epilogue)  
AUTHOR: trista groulx aka dustyiger  
RATING: T PG-13 same as the show  
DISCLAIMER: these characters are not mine, i have lovingly borrowed them, and will make no money from this fic, they belong to their creator, NBC and the actors and actresses who portray them i also do not own the trademark of Starbucks, please don't sue all you'll get is debt!  
TIMELINE: after Bobby dies, and Jimmy sues for custody of Joey  
SUMMARY: Jimmy gets a call from Kim while trying to patch things up with Brooke telling him she's in trouble. He soon realises his gambling problems have put the woman he loves at risk. Can he find her in time, or will Brooke shoot him first?  
AUTHOR's NOTES: so staying true to the suspense aspect of this fic this is what happened before kim called jimmy sorry to keep you waiting to see what happens ;)

Earlier in the night Kim had decided she was sick of feeling sad. It had been nearly a week since she had done anything but groceries, and taking Joey to the bus. She wanted to go be among the living for a little while. Even if it was only going to have a coffee and a treat at the Starbucks down the road, at least then there would be other people around. She knew she was going to have to take small steps to move forward.

Joey was already tucked in for the night, and usually he didn't wake up. One of the teenagers in the building had put up ads in the building looking for babysitting jobs. It made her feel at ease that the young girl's mother was just a phone call away, just in case. It wasn't like she would be far from home. It was a good way to see if she could trust her. She found the number on the number and dialed.

"Hello?" a young female voice said.

"Hi, Miranda?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"This is Kim, I live downstairs. I got your number off the flyers you put up. I was hoping you'd be able to watch Joey for an hour or two. I just want to go out and have a coffee or something. I'll have my phone with me, and I can be home in ten minutes if Joey wakes up upset that I'm gone."

"Seriously? Cool! Yeah I can come down in like ten minutes."

"All right, I'll see you then."

"Thank you, see you soon."

Kim smiled she was glad that she was so excited about it. She had met Miranda before when she was with her brother at the park. She was a little younger then she usually liked as a sitter, but she knew that her mother was just upstairs, and she just needed someone to be there for a little while she got out of the house. It would work out perfectly for them both. Besides Joey really liked Miranda she had started a game with all of the kids who were there that day at the park; she had never seen him have so much fun.

She changed into a nice pair of jeans, and a tank top. She didn't want to go out looking as bad as she felt. She decided not to bother with make up she just wasn't in the mood to wear it. She heard a knock at the door, and went to answer it. She grabbed her phone as she walked past, it had about half the battery left. She smiled at the young girl and let her in.

"Hi," Miranda said, nervously.

"Hi, like I said I shouldn't be too long. I just need to get out for a little bit. Joey's asleep."

"Okay, cool."

"There's popcorn you can make, you can have whatever you'd like really. I'm not expecting anyone, so don't open the door. I've got my keys. My cell phone number is on the fridge, I should answer it."

"Okay that's fine. What do I do if you don't answer?"

"Joey's father's numbers are on there as well if for some reason you can't get in touch with me. Sometimes he wakes up with bad dreams and wants to talk to him. So if you have to do that to calm him down until I get here, Jimmy won't mind."

"All right that works. I brought my homework with me it's kind of nice to be somewhere quiet. My brother has a cold right now, and sounds like he's gonna hack up a lung. So I might actually get some studying done. So take your time."

"Thank you again. I really appreciate this, and I'm glad you got a quiet place to study. I'll see you soon."

Kim felt much more at ease that the young babysitter wasn't asking about the phone, and where everything was. She didn't want Joey getting up, and if she was studying she wouldn't have to worry. Joey had been a little clingy since the incident in the bathtub. He didn't like to have her out of his sight. It was nice that he cared, but she felt guilty for making him have to deal with something so grown up.

She walked to the Starbucks glad to be out of the house, and able to clear her head. Since what had happened she had decided she wouldn't drink until she was feeling better. So caffeine had become her friend. She might pick up some coffee beans while she was out. She went into the small store, and was surprised by how crowded it was. She ordered herself a latte she didn't often treat herself, and decided to skip the cookie.

She made herself comfortable at a table, after grabbing a paper. She was surprised, but happy she was able t find a seat in the crowded store. She wasn't even half way through her drink she heard someone clear his throat. She looked up.

"Sorry, do you mind if I sit here, there's nowhere else to sit," he said.

"Go ahead," Kim said with a shrug. She didn't really need the table.

"Thanks. You're the forth person I asked. I was worried there was no one nice in this city."

Kim laughed. "You're not from around here?"

"No, I moved here from Arkansas about six months ago. I was a theatre major there, and decided to come here to see if I could get on Broadway. Moving here was a real culture shock for me."

"I bet. I'm surprised that you don't work here,' she laughed. "All of the staff here seem to be doing something with acting, and art honestly. Not that there's anything wrong with that."

"It's not for everyone. Do mind if I ask what you do?"

"I'm a paramedic with FDNY."

"I know a few women that I've done some local theatre who would be very jealous of you getting to work with those firefighters."

She laughed. "They're not all that great. I married one needless to say it ended badly."

He glanced at her left ring finger. "Clearly," he chuckled. "I guess you don't always get brains when you get looks."

"Not really," she laughed. "This is really nice it's been a while since I've gotten out of the house."

"Then I'm glad that you didn't have to just sit here alone then."

"Me too," she sipped her drink.

"Feel free to tell me no, but there is this little theatre house a couple blocks away. They put on plays every night. It starts in about half an hour if you wanna go with me."

Kim knew that she had just met him, but she wanted to do something, and now there was an opportunity. It wasn't like he was asking for anything he just wanted to go see a play. She could leave any time she wanted to, if she felt uncomfortable. Seeing a play would be better than reading a newspaper alone in a coffee shop.

"I'd like that."

Kim laughed hardly believing she had gotten picked up in a coffee shop. She didn't really care. It felt nice to get some attention. They both picked up their drinks and headed outside. There was a cab sitting on the curb, she didn't think anything of it.

"Ladies first," he said, opening the door for her.

Kim got in and heard him say I'm sorry before slamming the door behind her. Kim was shocked when she saw someone get in on the other side. Just when she thought she had found a nice guy, something went wrong. She wanted to know what was going on.

"Keep going," the older man told the driver.

"Yes Sir," said the driver.

"I'm sorry about all that. I don't want to hurt you," said the older man, leaning over and putting a blind fold over Kim's eyes. "A friend of yours owes me some money, and sometimes I'll take entertainment over real cash when I get bored."

Kim's heart sank. She knew that the friend was Jimmy. He had promised her that he had gotten his debts in order, and that Joey wouldn't be in any danger by spending time with him. Now this happened. She was terrified, but glad in a way that she didn't feel the car turn at all before it stopped.

"I'm not gonna hurt you," the voice repeated. "I'm going to help you inside, but you have to promise me you won't make a scene. If anyone says anything you tell them that we're playing a game and I won't touch you."

Kim nodded, and heard the door slam shut, a moment later she heard the door on her side open, and felt an arm go around her back to help her out of the taxi. She couldn't do anything but follow.

"There's a step," the voice directed her.

Kim nodded, and stepped up. She stopped for a moment as she heard a door click open. She knew she was in an apartment complex. The arm lead quickly through what she assumed was a lobby, and into an elevator. She couldn't tell how many floors up they were when she heard the ding and he briskly brought her out the door.

She heard him open up a door then lead her inside. He closed it behind her, and took off the blindfold. She was in a dark apartment. She couldn't see anything, and assumed that the windows were covered. There was nowhere in New York that was dark unless the power was out.

"I'm sorry. If he had just given me what he owed me I wouldn't have to do this."

He gently pushed her into the closest, and Kim knew better then to fight. She heard some rustling around, and then she heard the door shut again. She tried to get out of the closet, but there was something blocking it. She picked up her cell phone, cursing herself for not charging it that day. She called the only person she hoped would help her, who was also the person who likely got her into this situation.

end part 2


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: The Sting of the Past (part 3 of 5 + epilogue)  
AUTHOR: trista groulx aka dustyiger  
RATING: T PG-13 same as the show  
DISCLAIMER: these characters are not mine, i have lovingly borrowed them, and will make no money from this fic, they belong to their creator, NBC and the actors and actresses who portray them i also do not own the trademark of Starbucks, please don't sue all you'll get is debt!  
TIMELINE: after Bobby dies, and Jimmy sues for custody of Joey  
SUMMARY: Jimmy gets a call from Kim while trying to patch things up with Brooke telling him she's in trouble. He soon realises his gambling problems have put the woman he loves at risk. Can he find her in time, or will Brooke shoot him first?  
AUTHOR's NOTES: thank you to my lovely reviewers i'm glad you like this fic i am considering doing an epilogue if you see it change into a six part fic

Jimmy was in front of the Starbucks. She had told him that whoever had her had taken her five to ten minutes away from her apartment. He knew he was going to need help, but he was terrified she would get hurt worse. He had a feeling he knew who had taken her. Just when he thought he had gotten most of his gambling debts in order an old bookie had come out of the woodwork, and threatened that if he didn't get all the money he owed together that he would make the person he cared for most to pay.

He had assumed that the guy had meant Brooke, which was why he had wanted to try and make things right between the two of them, to keep her safe. He never thought that the old bookie would still think that Kim was his wife. He felt guilty and he had to help her, somehow. He could not live with himself if his son lost his mother because of his stupid mistakes.

As he drove he kept re-playing the call from Kim. He still couldn't get over how scared she had sounded. Someone might have hurt her, and it was all his fault. He wanted to hear his phone ring again, just to know that she was all right.

He drove for another few minutes, then parked the car, and looked around. He hoped that one of the buildings would jump out at him as the one where she might be. But nothing did. One of the buildings looked abandoned and close to being condemned. He wondered if maybe she was in there somewhere.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard his phone chirp at him. That was Kim's ringtone, he answered it quickly. As he answered he could only wish that it would be her voice on the other end, and that whoever had taken her hadn't taken her phone when she had made the first phone call.

"Jimmy I'm really scared," she said, he could tell by her voice that she was crying. "I left Joey with a sitter I said I'd only be gone long enough to get a coffee."

He was so relieved when he heard her voice. "I can call and tell the sitter that something's come up, and to stay the night?"

"Could you, please. I don't want to scare her or Joey for that matter."

"Before you hang up, can you tell if you're in a new or an old building?"

"New. We rode up on an elevator. Jimmy, call the police or something. What if this guy comes back?"

"I will soon Kimmy." He sighed, afraid of doing anything, if it was the guy he thought it was that was doing this he knew he had to be careful. "I just need to narrow it down a little more. I promise I'll find you and get you home to Joey."

"I'm glad he's in bed right now and doesn't even know that I went out. So he doesn't know anything is wrong with me. He's been through too much already."

"I know Kimmy. Hang in there I'll get you. I'll make sure Joey doesn't have to hurt anymore."

He hung up the phone and dialed Kim's home number. It was strange despite the fact he knew Kim was not home, and he didn't know where she was he still half expected to hear her voice on the line when he got an answered. He grumbled when his phone beeped at him indicating that the line was busy. He blamed it on the young teenaged girl sitting on the phone talking to a boyfriend while she watched his son. At least Joey was asleep and might not even know that his mother wasn't home.

Jimmy knew he should call the police to help him find her, but he was terrified that that would get her killed instantly. He also knew that she wasn't in the abandoned building, which would make finding her even harder to do. There were about three buildings that were new enough to have elevators in the area he hoped she was. If he had gotten the direction wrong he knew he wouldn't have a chance at actually finding her.

His phone rang again, this time just his regular ring, but still he answered it by saying, "Kimmy?" Just in case it was her.

"Bzzt. Wrong," came a gruff voice on the other end. "So Doherty, you're aware your lovely wife is missing?"

"What the hell did you to her?"

"She's fine, for now. She won't be if you call the cops though. That includes that new wife you've got no interest in. It's sad that you didn't know I kept my eye on you all that time, and that I knew before you did who you really loved before you did."

"Dammit! My kid needs his mother, you can take my knees for all I care, just don't hurt Kimmy."

"I don't want to hurt you directly, if I did that you wouldn't be able pay me back all the money you lost me. I get bored sometimes, like to find ways to entertain myself."

"You're sick, you know that?"

"I've been told that before. Had you just paid your debts. I told I was reasonable as long as you were, and you weren't reasonable, so you made me do this."

"Dammit, why Kimmy?"

"Because I always liked the two of you together, I like to help people."

"You have a strange way of doing that."

"Well you should have listened to me when I met. I just heard something interesting over my police scanner. The cops have been called to your wife's house."

"What?" Jimmy asked, his heart sinking. "What did you do to Joey?"

"Don't worry, I wouldn't touch the kid. Even I got morals. Apparently there's some woman trying to beat down the door over there."

"Bitch," he growled, knowing exactly who had done that. She had no right to scare his son like that.

"I thought her name was Brooke."

"Just tell me how I can get Kimmy back. I gave you all the money I can. You'll get more when I get it."

"I'll think about it, after you sweat some more." The line then went dead.

If the bookie on the other end of the phone was telling the truth at least he now knew why he had gotten a busy signal at Kim's. The sitter was on the line with 911. He decided he would have to call back a little later to tell her that Kim would be later the she had originally planned.

Part of him wanted to call Brooke and tell her to leave his family alone, but he knew that wouldn't help. He didn't want to make her angrier and get the sitter or Joey hurt in the process so he knew how she could get. He had seen Brooke angry, and it was scary to see. He had really gotten his family into a bind this time and he wasn't sure how he was going to get out of it.

Now both the people he cared about were in trouble and it was his fault. He wanted to go check on Joey but he knew he needed help Kim. He hated that he had to do what the bookie was telling him to, but he had to make sure he got out of this all right.

He decided to try Kim's house again, hoping he would get an answer. He had to tell the sitter something to tell Joey. He knew that if something happened Joey would be up, and wondering where his mother was. He knew that Joey was being clingier with her since everything that had happened with Bobby. Because Joey would call any time he was worried about his mother; asking him to come over and help. He was glad when he heard ringing on the line this time.

"Hello?" a young frazzled female voice said on the other end of the phone.

"Hi, this is Jimmy Joey's dad. I was just giving you a call to tell you that Kim is going to be a little later then she expected. We ran into each other at the Starbucks, and we have some stuff to talk about. I hope that's all right."

"Yeah, I think so, Sir. Um, some lady named Brooke was just here looking for Kim. She was like totally nuts, so I called the police on her. I hope I'm not in trouble."

"You did the right thing. I'm sorry about her, she's a friend of mine. I'll go bail her out in the morning if no one else has. Did she wake Joey?"

"Yeah, and he says he won't go to bed till his mom is home."

"How about you tell him that she's with me, and that I'll keep her safe until I can get her home? I'm sorry this is going to be a later night than Kim had thought. If you need to sleep feel free. The couch pulls out, it's really comfortable, and there are blankets in the closet by Joey's room."

"All right I'll tell him, and I'll stay until she gets home, I promise."

"Thank you. My phone is beeping that I have another call, call me back if you need me. My number is on the fridge."

He hit the button to switch calls, and noticed it was Kim again, this time she was in tears, not trying to hide it this time. What had that bastard done to her in so short a time, he thought to himself. He hated that she was hurting because of him, again.

"Kimmy Joey's fine, the sitter will stay," he assured her.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "Someone just called and told me that the police were at my apartment. Jimmy what's going on?"

"Brooke thought I was going to your place when I left. I guess she snapped. Joey is fine I told the sitter to tell him that you were with me so he'd go back to bed."

"All right, but why does this person know about Joey. Jimmy, are you in trouble again?"

He knew he didn't have a lot of time to explain what had happened in the last few days but knew he would when he found her. Right now all he could think about was getting her out of wherever she was. He wasn't sure what this guy was capable of, and how much power he had. He couldn't let Kim know how scared he was, or she might go over the edge.

"I thought I had it all sorted out. But I guess I forgot one of my old bookies. He told me if I didn't get money to him he'd hurt someone I loved. I guess what I got him wasn't enough and he wants to scare me."

"Why me?" she sniffled.

"Cause after Joey you're the thing in this world the means the most to me."

He heard her voice catch for a moment. It was the truth. How screwed up was he that it took something like that for him to realize how much Kim meant to him. He had never stopped loving her but they just hadn't been able to make it work.

"Is Joey going to be all right?" Kim asked, worried.

"He said he wouldn't hurt him. He's fine now, isn't he?"

"Jimmy call the police, something."

"I can't or he'll-" he stopped her he heard an exasperated half sob half squeak. "I'm sorry."

"If it's between me and Joey you have to promise me you'll pick Joey."

end part 3


	4. Chapter 4

TITLE: The Sting of the Past (part 4 of 5 + epilogue)  
AUTHOR: trista groulx aka dustyiger  
RATING: T PG-13 same as the show  
DISCLAIMER: these characters are not mine, i have lovingly borrowed them, and will make no money from this fic, they belong to their creator, NBC and the actors and actresses who portray them i also do not own the trademark of Starbucks, please don't sue all you'll get is debt!  
TIMELINE: after Bobby dies, and Jimmy sues for custody of Joey  
SUMMARY: Jimmy gets a call from Kim while trying to patch things up with Brooke telling him she's in trouble. He soon realises his gambling problems have put the woman he loves at risk. Can he find her in time, or will Brooke shoot him first?  
AUTHOR's NOTES: i guess the last cliffhanger worked, you'll just have to wait to the end to see what happens

Jimmy was shocked, and remained silent. Was she really asking him to let her die if Joey was in trouble? He just realized how much he loved her, and he might be forced to lose her again. He now wished he had tried to work things out with Kim instead of Brooke, maybe he could have kept her safe.

"Promise me Jimmy. You pick Joey if he makes you chose. Just promise me Jimmy."

He knew that he couldn't say no. "I promise, Kimmy. It hurts like hell but I promise."

"Thank you. Joey comes first, always."

"Okay, but I love you Kimmy. I think I always have."

He didn't really want to tell her that over the phone, but he knew he might not get the chance to tell her again. He wanted to believe that the guy who took her really was a good guy, in some warped way, but he couldn't be sure. He loved her he always had, and knew he always will. Why did it always take something drastic for him to be able to make up his mind?

"I think I have too. I love you too, and I want to tell you to your face," she told him softly he could tell she was still crying.

"I want that too Kimmy, and I'll do whatever I can to make that happen."

"I'm scared. I've always been claustrophobic and I can't get out of here. How are you going to find me?"

'I'll find a way. Just hang in there." He heard his phone beep. "Dammit. I need to go."

He clicked his phone to pick up the second call. He was surprised when he heard his son's small voice on the other end. It made him feel a lot more at ease that he really was safe and at home with the sitter. Maybe whoever this guy was really was true to his word. If Joey was safe maybe he really did have a chance at finding Kim, even if it was one chance he had a chance.

"Daddy?" Joey sniffled. "Is it true that you're with Mom?"

"Yes, Champ, I am," he told his son, he hated lying to him.

"Okay, can I please talk to her?"

He had to think of something quick. "She's in the bath."

"The bath!? Get her outta there!"

Jimmy realized that he had said the wrong thing after the incident in the tub a month ago. Joey did not like the bath anymore, he took showers now. He kicked himself for scaring him.

"My phone must have gotten fuzzy, and you didn't hear room. She's in the bathroom, I spilled some hot chocolate on her shirt, she's trying to get it all cleaned up, and then she needs to take a shower. She told me to tell you she'd give you a big hug when she gets home, but only if you go right to bed, she's gonna ask Miranda so you have a glass of warm milk to help you sleep, okay?"

"Okay, Dad, and Brooke's not gonna come back again?"

"No Camp she's not. I'm sorry she scared you. I love you have a good sleep and better dreams."

Jimmy could tell that Joey was smiling, that was what Kim always told him before bed, he hadn't told him that in years, it felt great to know that he was making his son happy despite everything that was going on.

"I love you too, and maybe you can come sleep at our house tonight when you bring Mom home?"

"We'll see, all right?"

"Night!"

Just as the line went dead since Joey had run off to bed. Jimmy's phone began to ring again he knew who was going to be on the other end. He had quite the timing, and he wondered if he was somehow tapping his cell phone to listen to everything he was doing. He wished he knew exactly how much this guy was capable of, and then he'd know if he could do more for Kim.

"Where is she?" Jimmy asked his voice more desperate than assertive.

"I'm giving you a hint 'cause I like you. You should smell it soon."

"What?" He was baffled, whatever game this guy was playing it was wearing on him.

"You'd think a firefighter such as yourself would know the smell of a fire starting. If they don't get it under control fast enough it'll bring down the building she's in. By the way, I'll call your friends in when I'm ready. If I hear your voice over the scanner, she's gone."

"And my son?"

"I'm not gonna mess with him. I would never hurt a kid. I hope you find your wife in time." The line went dead.

"Dammit," Jimmy sighed.

He then looked across the street to the abandoned building he had seen earlier. He noticed the glowing, and knew he had to resist the urge to call it. He looked at the two buildings closest to the now burning building, and hoped that only one of them could be where she was. He still wasn't even sure how he would find the right apartment if he could get inside.

Part of him wanted to just call the police for help, he wanted the whole cavalry there, but he couldn't risk Kim's life. He knew she had to be terrified, and he wanted to help her. He just hoped he would somehow be able to find the right place. He looked at both the buildings, and decided the one on the right side first since it was taller.

He knew that even if he was in the right building it would be hard for him to get in and find her. He needed to think of a way to get to her, he had to help her. He couldn't lose her now that he knew what she really meant to him.

He stood outside for a while. It was late, and he needed an excuse to be where he was. He decided to say that he was looking for an apartment, and wanted to know what was available without someone pressuring him to take one, so that's why he was looking around so late. He stood in the doorway writing down the numbers of apartments that did not have occupants. He was just about done when a tenant came through.

"Excuse me, what are you doing?" an elderly woman asked softly.

"Sorry. I'm looking to see which are available, is this kept up to date?"

"Yeah it is, but you know you're supposed to call, right?"

He nodded. "I know, but I am in a roach hole right now with my son. I need to get him out. A friend suggested I should go to the buildings I like at night, and just see if I notice anything, and see which locations I like most for us."

"Well that's a good idea, actually. I can let you in if you'd like."

"That would be great. I think I have it narrowed down to this one and the one next door. As long as they have elevators, my son has a weak ankle and has been on crutches a couple times."

"Well then you narrowed it down to here, they don't have an elevator. Only in New York City can you find a nine story walk up."

Jimmy laughed. "Well thank you. That should make it easier. So have you seen any bugs around?"

"I've lived here since it was built, and I can honestly say I've not even seen one bug. It's a good place to live. I hope to see you around."

"Me too," Jimmy said forcing a smile because he was so worried about Kim.

He was glad to be inside. He assumed that his bookie likely owned the building and had hidden Kim in one of the empty apartments. He had a list of twenty-five to choose from, and there were fourteen stories for him to get through. All he wanted was to get to her. His phone rang again.

"So you got in. I got the master key, but you get one door, one chance, then we start the game again," said the voice on the other end.

"Okay," said Jimmy unsurely.

"I better not get any complaints from my legal and paying clients or I might decide to call the whole deal off." Once again the line went dead.

Jimmy sighed, and looked at his list. He had one chance out of those for it to be the right place, and get Kim back. He couldn't explain to his son that it was his fault that his mother was missing, and might not come home. He wondered if maybe she would be able to knock on the doors of the empty apartments and see if she heard him. His phone began to chirp Kim's ringtone.

"Kimmy?" he said.

"Jimmy he called again. He said you have one chance to find me in here, or he'll move me."

"I'll find you Kimmy. I figure you're in a vacant apartment. I have a list of all the ones that are vacant right now. If I knocked on the door do you think you'd hear it?"

"I think so."

"So call me if you hear someone knocking on the door."

"All right, I hope there is enough battery power left."

"There will be."

"Love you Jimmy. I hope I hear you soon."

"I love you too. You will."

Jimmy hung up the phone, and looked at the list. He decided to try the floor with the most vacancies first. He took the elevator up there and started knocking on the doors hoping he wouldn't disrupt anyone. He sighed when he got to the last door on the floor and still hadn't heard his phone ring.

He then decided to pick the floor with only one empty apartment on it, there weren't many of those. When he had finished with that his phone rang, as he waited for an elevator. It was Kim's ring but it had been a few minutes since he had knocked on the last door.

"I heard something," Kim said.

"Just a second", he almost ran back to the last door, and knocked on it.

Kim let out a sad sigh. "No, only what I heard through the phone. It wasn't you. What if it was him Jimmy?"

She sounded really worried, but he knew he couldn't let on how scared he was too. He didn't know what this guy had planned, and it could have been him, trying to scare her, or worse. Maybe if it took long the bookie would take her again. He couldn't go home without her. He would never be able to explain it to Joey.

"He didn't give me a time frame, Kimmy, and I haven't used my one chance. I'll find you."

"I smell smoke, I'm really scared now Jimmy. You have to find me." She felt tears falling down her cheeks again "My phone is starting to beep."

"I'll find you Kimmy. I want to stay on the line with you, but if I do that I won't find you at all. Call me if you hear anything."

Jimmy started to feel a little frantic, knowing he was running out of time to make an educated guess, and it might end up being a stab in the dark. He was terrified her phone was about to die, and she could smell smoke from the building across the street. He knew that she had to be on side closest to abandoned building He looked at his list, and kept going forward on it. He had seven doors left he knocked on one and heard his phone chirp.

"Jimmy is that you?"

"I think so I'll knock again."

He knocked three times on the door.

"Jimmy!? I thin-" the line went dead.

His heart sunk. This was it. This was his best chance, and he was pretty sure that he had it right this time, but there were still six other doors she could be behind. He didn't want to get it wrong. He called her phone again, and he got her voice mail right away. He hoped that meant it had died and that someone hadn't hung it up and taken her away to somewhere else where he'd have no chance at finding her.

He stared at his phone for a long moment, and then went to his call log, to the number that wasn't in his phone book that had been calling all night. He hit the send button. He knew that this was it. This was his one chance, if he was wrong the game would start again, and it would be a lot harder this time. He had never been so scared in his life.

"I think I found her," Jimmy said.

"You think?" asked the voice on the other end.

"I'm almost sure."

"Almost?"

Jimmy sighed. "She's in apartment 402. Now let me get her."

"No."

"NO?!" Jimmy's heart sunk, this was his best chance, and now this guy was saying, no he couldn't get her. He needed her. You said I had one chance you bastard!"

"You do. Go back to the Starbucks. If you got it right then she'll be there in twenty minutes. If you got it wrong you'll get a call." The line went dead.

end part 4


	5. Chapter 5

TITLE: The Sting of the Past (part 5 of 5 + epilogue)  
AUTHOR: trista groulx aka dustyiger  
RATING: T PG-13 same as the show  
DISCLAIMER: these characters are not mine, i have lovingly borrowed them, and will make no money from this fic, they belong to their creator, NBC and the actors and actresses who portray them i also do not own the trademark of Starbucks, please don't sue all you'll get is debt!  
TIMELINE: after Bobby dies, and Jimmy sues for custody of Joey  
SUMMARY: Jimmy gets a call from Kim while trying to patch things up with Brooke telling him she's in trouble. He soon realises his gambling problems have put the woman he loves at risk. Can he find her in time, or will Brooke shoot him first?  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: so this is the before last part, and then there is an epilogue i felt the need to add i hope you like it

All Kim could smell was smoke. She was starting to feel like she was in a tomb, buried alive and waiting for whoever had taken her to kill her, slowly. She wanted to be positive about Jimmy trying to find her, but that hope had faded when her cell phone had died. She tried to get it back on but there was no power left in it.

She was almost certain that the knocking on the door had been Jimmy, but she hadn't heard anything else. It felt like hours had gone by since she had heard the knocking. Her claustrophobia was getting the better of her, and she knew it. She didn't know how Jimmy was planning on getting her, but part of her was expecting there to be noise involved.

She started to doubt that she had actually even heard Jimmy knocking. Maybe it had been someone else, and now she had no way of telling him when she heard another sound. Kim wondered if she would see her son again. As much as she wanted to see Jimmy she wanted to give Joey a hug and to tell him she loved him. She never thought that going out for a cup of coffee could turn out this badly.

Although she knew she still loved Jimmy, it hurt a little to admit it. She wanted to move past him, he had caused her, and Joey, so much pain. Now everything was out in the open, and he had inadvertently gotten her hurt again. Even still all she wanted was to feel his arms around her. She felt safe there it was the only place that felt like home since she had lost Bobby.

A part of her also wanted to know why Brooke had been at her house, scaring Joey and Miranda. She didn't want to start thinking that she had another chance with Jimmy when he was back with his new wife she had promised herself she would not be that kind of woman again. She didn't want to have to deal with the pain of loosing Jimmy again after everything else that had happened, but she knew that everything that he had told her could be just Jimmy being the same old Jimmy. She could not fall for that Jimmy again she needed something healthy and good for not only them but also for Joey.

She once again tried in vain to get her phone on, and let out a small, frustrated, sob. She felt defeated and left for dead. She then heard something, it sounded like the door closing. Her heart started to race she wasn't sure if she should feel excited or scared. It could be Jimmy to come help her, but it could also be the person who had put her there, there to hurt her more.

She was glad to see the door to the closet open, mostly because that door being opened relieved her claustrophobia. The relief was short lived when she saw the man from the cab, when she wanted it to be Jimmy on the other side of the door. He helped her to her feet, since she was unable to stand in the closet. She felt a little better until he took her hands and tied them gently.

"I'm sorry Kim," he said, softly.

Kim didn't want to cry in front of him, but she couldn't help it. She was sure that he was going to do something terrible to her. Tears just fell down her face. He handed her a Kleenex, and she wiped eyes, and blew her nose. She still felt a few tears though. She was terrified that she would never see Joey or Jimmy again. If he took her somewhere else she had no way of telling him.

"You're going to have to compose yourself if you're gonna see your husband."

"What?" she asked, she was shocked.

"Well I don't want you going off and getting me arrested, so I just need to make sure that you can only move your feet until we get to where we are going." He was leading her out of the apartment complex.

"Where are we going?"

"Back to where we started. I'm sorry about that guy at coffee shop. He's a good guy. I might have even set you up with him if you weren't already in love."

"Who are you?"

"I'll tell you the same thing I told Jimmy when I met him. I'm a guy that likes to help people any way I can. I'm like a grandfather, but I get pissed off when I'm losing money trying to help someone. I lost a lot of money on him."

Kim looked at him strangely as opened the door to a limousine, and forced her inside. "So why did you do this to me?"

"Sometimes if I can't get money back I can find another way. I like to make people sweat, so they know I mean business. I watched him long enough to know he'd never have enough to pay me back. He's got a kid to support, and some old friends that are only in it for the money, so I decided to help him find the love of his life. It gave me something to do, and was worth more than then the money he owed me."

"What?"

"Well that's you. It was fun to watch him sweat a little, but in the end I want my friends to be happy, even if they don't always know what they want. We're here. Get out."

The limousine stopped, and someone else opened the door, as the bookie untied her hands. She got out and the car pulled away. Kim stood there stunned for a moment, half expecting someone else to grab her. She looked at the Starbucks, and could see Jimmy in the window, so she went inside. She needed to touch someone to make sure that it wasn't all a nightmare.

Meanwhile Jimmy knew he had no other choice then to go back to the place all of this had started. He went back and ordered himself a decaf, as his nerves were shot. He needed to see Kim walking through that door. Time seemed to be standing still while he waited. He always hated waiting, and this was the worst feeling in the world. He kept checking the time, each time only second passed.

He started to think of the good times he and Kim had shared, and wanted nothing more then to get a second chance with her. He never realized before that night how much he wanted to be a family with her and Joey, and he hoped that he would get that chance once all of this was over.

He heard the door open, and like he had every time it opened his neck snapped to look to see who was coming in. His jaw dropped when he saw who came through the door. He stood up and went toward the door.

"Kimmy," he said, wrapping his arms around her, his head falling near her shoulder, as he took in the smell of her. "I'm sorry."

She hugged him back, glad to be enveloped in him. "You found me."

He never wanted to let her go it felt so good to have her in his arms again. He knew he would have to come clean. He felt guilty that she looked a little frazzled. It was his fault that she had to go through this. He took a deep breath, taking in the scent of her; she smelled like cinnamon and vanilla. That smell always brought him home.

"It's my fault this happened. I thought I had it under control. I'm so sorry I got you hurt," he whispered his face in her hair.

"He didn't hurt me. He just scared me." She assured him, as she took in his scent which reminded her of a forest with mixed with smoke. He always smelled slightly like smoke to her.

He kissed her cheek gently. "I'm just happy you're here, that this didn't go on any longer. Did you mean what you said on the phone?"

She nodded. "Did you?"

"Yes, I didn't realize how much until I thought I could lose you."

She leaned over and nervously kissed him, putting her hand on his face. She relaxed a little as soon as she touched him. It felt nice to be grounded again. It felt like it was really over because she had him close. Kim never wanted to let him go, it felt so right to be wrapped up in him again.

"How about we get you home?" he suggested. "I promised Joey that you'd give him a hug when you got in if he went to bed right away."

"Home is a good idea. Well I'm glad he expects a hug because he was gonna get some as soon as I got through the door"

The put his hand on her back and lead her outside. He went toward where he parked his car, and sighed. He couldn't believe that it was gone. He left if there not even an hour earlier. Just then his phone rang again, a chill went up his spine when he saw the same number which had been calling all night.

"Now we're even. You have great taste in women and in cars."

end part 5


	6. Epilogue

TITLE: The Sting of the Past (epilogue)  
AUTHOR: trista groulx aka dustyiger  
RATING: T PG-13 same as the show  
DISCLAIMER: these characters are not mine, i have lovingly borrowed them, and will make no money from this fic, they belong to their creator, NBC and the actors and actresses who portray them i also do not own the trademark of Starbucks, please don't sue all you'll get is debt!  
TIMELINE: after Bobby dies, and Jimmy sues for custody of Joey  
SUMMARY: Jimmy gets a call from Kim while trying to patch things up with Brooke telling him she's in trouble. He soon realises his gambling problems have put the woman he loves at risk. Can he find her in time, or will Brooke shoot him first?  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: what can i say i'm a sucker for happy endings. thank you for those of you who have reviewed and enjoyed this fic, i'm glad you liked it!

It had been a year to the day since Kim had been kidnapped by Jimmy's former bookie. Since that night they hadn't heard anything from him. Jimmy had gotten all of his debts paid off mostly because he didn't have to pay a full rent or child support any more. He had moved in with Kim within a month of the incident. They weren't sure who was happier about their reconciliation, the couple or Joey, not that it mattered they were a family again and they couldn't be happier.

Their colleagues and friends at the station had been worried at first that they would have to once again witness all the drama that came along with the pair; but it didn't happen that way and were soon celebrating their happiness. Kim's family had not taken it as well, and it took nearly six months for Kim's mother to talk to her daughter again. Things had gotten back to normal and Joey was spending the night with his grandmother for the first time in a long time so that Jimmy and Kim could celebrate their one year anniversary.

Brooke had been suspended for three months for going to Kim's apartment that night and getting arrested. Jimmy tried to explain to her that he did care about her, but he had always loved Kim, but she didn't want to hear it. He wanted her to know he was sorry for what had happened between them that he hadn't meant to hurt her, but it wasn't worth risking his neck for. She was angry and hurt because of what he had done and he knew that he would likely never make it up to her.

Jimmy had never been a romantic before a year ago, but that night called for it. He wanted everything to be perfect. He had gotten Joe Lombardo, his squad's best cook, to make him Kim's favourite foods, vegetable lasagna and his famous coconut pie. Jimmy had made a Caesar salad and garlic bread to go with it. He couldn't wait for Kim to get home, he was very proud of himself for cooking the meal without burning it.

Kim should have been home already, he had been expecting her about half an hour before the food was ready. The bread and lasagna were just about cooked.

He wasn't sure if he should pull it out of the oven, and put it back in. He was going to call Joe to ask him what he should do when he heard the door open.

"Kimmy!?" he called.

"Yeah, sorry I'm late," she said. "Wow, something smells amazing in here. What did you do?"

"I asked Joe to make me a lasagna to warm up and that coconut pie you ask for on your birthday every year, and I made some garlic bread and salad to go with it."

She moved over and kissed him. "Thank you Jimmy, I love you."

"Well I wanted our anniversary to special."

She smiled. "Well it will be, and would have been even without this."

"Really?" he asked, wondering if she had somehow figured out what else he had planned.

"Yeah, I was going to wait till after dinner to tell you, but now I can't keep it in."

"Kimmy what's going on?"

"I was late cause I had an appointment after work today. My doctor was barley able to squeeze me in today, but I had to get it confirmed to make tonight perfect." Jimmy looked at her, his eyebrow raised, not sure what to expect. She took his hand. "Jimmy I'm pregnant."

Jimmy's jaw dropped, and he pulled her into his arms. "Seriously? Wow!"

"Yeah, I wasn't even sure when I took the test this morning, but I thought well it would make today perfect so I got the appointment to have the official word, and it's true."

"Is that why you didn't drink your coffee this morning?"

"Yeah, just like with Joey I can't even keep down decaf, so I'll have to switch to hot chocolate again."

"I should take the stuff out of the oven. But I had no idea Kimmy, this has made tonight perfect."

"You do that and I'll get the dishes out."

She went to go into the living room, and just about fell over when she saw that he had set the table with the good dishes, wine, and candles. The salad was already on the table ready to be served. He came in with a basket with the bread.

"What would you like to toast with instead of the wine?"

Kim shrugged. "I think there's some apple juice I could go for that.'

"All right, well go ahead and sit down. I'll get everything tonight."

He came back into the room, and put the lasagna dish onto the lazy susan, before going off with her wine glass, and returning with it filled with apple juice. Kim smiled and kissed him lightly.

"Thank you Jimmy this is the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me."

"Well I love you Kimmy, I want you to know how much."

"I do know how much Jimmy, you helped me last year when I had no one else to turn to and we were on such bad terms."

"But it's my fault cause of that guy." He put some salad onto her plate, as well as a piece of bread and lasagna before serving himself.

"No it was his fault, for doing what he did. But in his own twisted way he did help us both just like he said he wanted to."

"It shouldn't have had to come to that."

"No but we can't change that now, can we?"

"We can't, and we are happy, that's what we need to focus on." She took a bite of the salad. "You know Jimmy when you try you can make things taste good."

"Thank you, I'm glad you like it."

She took some of the lasagna, and sighed happily. "I'm sorry but you'll never be as good as Joe. That man should have been a chef I a small Italian restaurant."

"I know I'll never be as good as Joe. I know he could do that but he loves his job."

"And he's great at it too."

"Yeah he is."

They ate their dinner chatting about work, and Joey mostly. When they were both finished he cleared away the plates before going to get the desert ready. He smiled as he the ring behind Kim's piece of pie. He couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she realized that he had already had something even more special planned, and that her announcement had made the evening absolutely perfect.

He put her plate down in front of her, carefully so she wouldn't see the surprise right away. He had known Kim long enough to know it wouldn't take too long to move the plate and find the ring, so he wouldn't have to sit there staring at her for too long. Sure enough Kim took a few bites of the pie, before spinning the plate around to eat it backward. Her jaw dropped and she locked eyes with his.

"Kimmy, will you marry me, again?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed, practically flying across the table into his arms.

He kissed her gently, and reached for the ring, then slipped on her finger. She broke the kiss and smiled at him. She touched his face her thumbs on his cheeks, as he ran his hand through her hair. She leaned in close to him, resting her forehead against his.

"I love you Jimmy Doherty."

"I love you back Kimmy Doherty."

"I like that," she leaned in to kiss him when she heard a something thud against the door, then someone knocking. "What was that?"

There were times where she was still jumpy after what had happened the year before. Jimmy knew that she wouldn't calm down if he didn't go make sure that there was nothing at the door. He got up, and Kim followed behind him. He opened the door and was surprised to see a package on in front of their door. He picked up carefully, and saw that there was a label on it that read "to Jimmy and Kim Doherty from your old friend."

"Jimmy, what is that guy up to?" she asked, a shiver going up her spine, as her mind wondered if Joey was safe with her mother.

"Well we might as well find out what he's got planned for us this time. There's no point drawing this out."

She nodded, and the two of them sat on the couch curled up together, and opened the package. Inside there was a box. If it had been heavier Jimmy would have been more nervous. They opened it up, and inside there was some paper and a key.

"What?" Kim asked, confused, looking at the key.

He noticed that there was one sheet that was a different colour, and they were all upside down. "This should explain it."

She curled up close to him, shaking, he snaked his arm around her waist as they read the note:

Dear Dohertys,

I am glad to see that you are both doing well. I still check in on you once in a while, to see if you need any help. I told you I like to help people when they need it. I know you don't need me to give you any money, and you wouldn't accept it. But with a new addition to your family you will need a bigger home. So here is the key to your new apartment. Please sing the lease I enclosed and return it to the office on the letter head. You can move in any time you'd like, the first month will be my engagement present to you, after that Jimmy all I ask is you pay your rent on time. Your wife is far too lovely for me to play games with again. Good luck.

Your old friend, it was signed with an unreadable scribble.

The End


End file.
